


The Fires of Hell Are Gonna Make Me Pay

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5





	The Fires of Hell Are Gonna Make Me Pay

_Let none forget the deeds I've done_  
 _Some for kicks and some for fun_  
 _For the mistakes that I have made_  
 _The fires of Hell are gonna make me pay_

"Diggin' My Own Grave" by Nik Ammar

Aline looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked like crap, like she hadn't slept in weeks. That was the truth, she hadn't slept well in weeks, nightmares about Dean's death and Hell interrupting her sleep every night for the past month. She hadn't had nightmares about Hell since Dean shocked himself on that hunt.

_It's your own fault, you know,_ a small voice whispered. _If you hadn't made that deal..._

The brunette turned away from the mirror and exited the bathroom, turning off the light. She walked over to the small refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of soda, and sat down on the bed, clutching her head with her free hand. "Just shut up," she muttered.

"Did you say something, Ally?" she heard Dean ask. He was sitting on the couch watching TV, a bottle of beer on the coffee table.

"No, I didn't," she replied as she opened her soda and took a sip, feeling his eyes watching her.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

She shrugged. "What's there to talk about?"

"What about me going to Hell?"

"Dean, I'm okay with it."

_Lie,_ the voice said, louder this time. _You wouldn't have made that deal if you were okay with him going to Hell._

She clenched her fist, taking another drink of her soda.

"It sure doesn't seem like it, Ally."

"Well, I am, okay? It's your decision to make, not mine." She was being defensive about it, they both knew it.

_There's no need to be like that. We both know you're lying through your teeth. You're forcing it out,_ the voice chastised.

She set the bottle on the nightstand hard, not hard enough to break it. "That's not true," she muttered under her breath.

_You sure about that? Tell him what you did, then. Tell him what Hell is like._

She froze, paling slightly and swallowing hard. The memories of her first time in Hell flashed before her eyes, the screams of the souls she helped torture echoed in her ears. She covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head rapidly. "No..."

She felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around her, pulling her close. The person smelled like beer and leather. His hands rubbed soothing circles on her back, not saying a word. She knew that she was about to break her promise to Mom, but she never said anything about doing it to save someone she cared about, someone she loved.

_You shouldn't have made the deal if you wanted to keep your promise to Mom._

Aline felt her body begin to shake. What was she supposed to do? Let Dean spend eternity in Hell and become a demon? A tear fell from her eye before she could stop it, more following it.

She latched her fingers onto his shirt, pulling him as close as possible to her. The brunette knew she was digging her own grave, and she didn't plan on doing anything to stop it. She swore that she would drag him out of the Pit herself, and that Dean Winchester would stay human no matter the cost.

  


  
  



End file.
